DESTINY
by strawberrymint
Summary: Kurama and Botan are a couple.When Kurama got accident,he lost some of his memories.WORST he only recognize Botan as his friend and not his girlfriend.Will Destiny make them together again?
1. Author's Note and Summary

**Author's note:**

**I added two prologues before I started chapter 1, for you to understand the whole story.**

**†**

**Summary:**

**Kurama got accident when they are still in middle high. Yes, he remember some things…BUT he forgot one important thing…perhaps the most important thing for Botan and for him when they were still couples….the love they share together. On the other hand, Botan is still his friend but Botan is afraid to tell him _their _past. She's afraid she might ruin the new friendship that's building again inside them. Will Kurama be able to remember their past? Will Botan be able to obtain the courage she needs to tell Kurama the truth? OR Will something else happen and Kurama just recognize Botan as a friend and fall in love to another girl?**


	2. Prologue I:The past we shared together

"**The past we shared together…"**

**Botan's POV**

♥♦♥

We became friends when we were still four years old. We share a very sweet past. We have the same interests, hobbies and dislikes. During our third grade in school, I accidentally dropped my text books while raining…my text books got soaked…I was surprised when you said that you want will give me your own text books. When we reach grade four, we became closer. We were inseparable. You're always there when I need you…you always protect me from danger…wherever I am, you're also there.

Even if you went to Hong Kong unwillingly when we were still in grade five, we still keep those sweet moments we share. We are exchanging letters to keep updated in everything we do and whatever is happening to us.

During first year in middle high, I was really happy and surprised when you came back from Hong Kong, even if you didn't inform me. BUT the most important thing is you're back and here with me again. During our Christmas party, you picked me up at my house. I gave you my gift and you smiled at me…the smile that I want to see everyday. The snow began to fall…it's a white Christmas. We looked up at the sky together and watch the falling snow. Then one of my most unforgettable moments happened…you said to me that you like me…love me. I was speechless at that time…but then replied with an _"I like you and I love you too"_. Then, we hug each other tightly.

**Months passed…**

Our love become stronger…but an accident changed it all…one Friday night…the BMW you're driving was bumped by a truck. I was really shocked. When you were confined, I was there, watching over you day and night. The doctor said to me that you have amnesia…that is the most horrible news I ever heard. Your parents came; I look at them and ran away, crying. Your parents informed me that as expected, you don't remember anything. They said that they already told you your past, _the past._

Unfortunately, your parents don't know anything about us…the love we share together…

I was afraid to say it to you because I'm afraid you might reject me, don't believe me and push me away. I didn't visit you when you are still in the hospital…afraid to see you not remembering me anymore…worst our love for each other.

When we finally see each other, we just smile and talk about some other things…except our past. We became close again but not that close like we were when you still remember me…as your girl friend…

Until now…you still don't remember the love we share together. I hope you'll remember it again…accept it and accept me. I want you to remember that I'm always here for you and still waiting for your _true_ memories to come back…and…for your love for me to come back again and to be born again.

**I thought that death is the most painful way to separate two people who love each other…but I was wrong…the most painful way is that, you're here by my side…loving you so much…but then you don't see it or even feel it…losing your memories and not remembering any of the moments we share together…and worst you don't remember our love for each other…the love we share together…. My prayer now or wish is that you will be able to remember me as your _girl friend and _also…remember our _love_…**


	3. Prologue II:The past that I know

"**The Past that I know"**

**Kurama's POV**

♥♦♥

Actually I can't remember the complete details about my past. My parents just told me about it. They said that when I was still four years old, I become friends with Botan. We were really close to each other and never separate. We went to Hong Kong when I was in grade five. I study there in a short time. We went back to Japan again. They said that I spend most of my time with Botan.

Then the accident happened. I was driving my BMW when a truck bumped me…I got an amnesia.

But you know, I feel that, that's not my _complete_ past. Something is missing…_someone…_I feel it in my heart. But I can't really tell what it is. When I search for answers in my room, I found a plush doll, pictures and letters.

Are these the key to my questions? How about my love life? I feel that someone is missing…I feel that I really love that person so much. I hope I can remember that person again. If ever I can remember her again…I promise that I will not leave her again. But…if she know that I'm still alive or have an amnesia, why don't she come to me and say to me our past? Where is she? Is she afraid of something?

**It's hard to have your memories lost. Especially if your most special memory was lost. I don't know if I really have that "special memory" but then, deep in my heart I feel that someone is missing in my life now. I can feel the "black hole" in my heart. I hope I can remember you, find you, and love you again. I wish I can find that person who can fill the "black hole" in my heart. Where are you? I'm longing to see you again…**


	4. Biology Project and Pictures of Past

**†Biology Project and Pictures of Past†**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**†**

Heavy rain pouring down in the city of Tokyo… people are running around to find some shelter….except for two grade schoolers…

A girl in a ponytail kept on crying while looking at her soaked text books.

"what now? My textbooks are wet now and unreadable.." she said between sobs

"don't worry…please stop crying…I'll give you my text books .." the boy with red hair said as he comfort his friend.

"really? Thank you so much Kurama…" the girl said as she stopped crying and smiled at her friend.

♥ end of dream ♥

A girl with long cerulean hair open her window and inhale the fresh wind passing through it.

"another brand new day…" she whisper.

She look at her clock and went downstairs. Her parents are away, working in another country, leaving her alone in their house in Tokyo. She opens her refrigerator and get some cereals and a can of milk. She pours down the milk in her bowl together with some cereals.

'I think I should buy more cereals and milk.' She thought as she finishes eating her cereals. She washes her dishes and goes to her shower room. After a while, she goes out of her shower room and go to her closet to change to her school uniform. (A/N: I'll try to scan her school uniform for all of you…anyway, her school uniform is a combination of blue and white). She grabs her bag and locks the front door. Before going straight to school, she first drops by to a beautiful green house and press the doorbell. After some few seconds, the door is open by a red haired teenager like her.

"oh…good morning Botan! I'll just get my things and we can now go to school" the teenager said

"good morning too Kurama. It's okay, I'll just wait for you here" the girl named Botan said.

Moments later, Kurama goes out of his house and lock the door.

"let's go now…" he said to Botan with a smile.

Botan nod and smile back at him.

♥ while walking toward their school ♥

Botan keep on glancing at Kurama as they walk.

'I wonder if he still remembers that time…' Botan thought as flashbacks play in her mind _again_.

"Botan?" Kurama ask.

"Did you heard what I said?"

"huh? Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't heard it…can you please repeat it?" Botan asked him with her infamous puppy eyes.

"It seems that you are too preoccupied." Kurama said looking at her.

Botan blush and look at the ground.

"It's nothing…really" she mumbled.

"as I was saying I hope everything will be okay for today…and I also hope that Jin and his friends won't spoil the fun again…they always do that you know" Kurama said.

"yeah…I do hope so…" Botan replied then she suddenly stop walking when they reach the 'stone steps'

"what? Is something wrong Botan-chan?" he asked her with a worried expression.

Botan turned to him and smiled.

"nothing…I just remember something special" she finish with a sweet smile on her face.

"okay…you said so…" Kurama replied but still keep on looking at her.

Silence envelope the two of them until they reach Meiou High…

"Ohayou!" a brunette haired girl said.

"Ohayou Keiko-san" both Shuichi and Botan said to her.

"So…how's your summer? Did you finish our homeworks? You know, I heard that Mr. Daioh will give us a Biology project today..also today will be the arrangement of seats..it's pretty exciting…" Keiko said her hands on her hips.

"you really didn't change Keiko…you're still too talkative" Kurama commented

"well at least I have information!" Keiko snaps back.

Then there were 'fire' in their eyes.

"hey, stop it you two…" Botan said as she step in between Kurama and Keiko or they will fight in any minute.

"same as last year? You two never stop arguing…" a black spike haired boy said.

"Ohayou Hiei-san" Botan greeted Hiei cheerfully.

"she started it!" Kurama said and point at Keiko.

"what? No…you started it!" Keiko said turning red with anger.

"stop it!" Hiei and Botan both shouted…there was a moment of silence….then the school bell rings.

♥while walking at the corridor…♥

"Man, that girl really loves to argue with people…we're really lucky she's not in our class" Kurama said as he scan their schedule.

"I think so…"Botan replied.

"Well here we are…class 2B" she said as she opens the door.

"wow…look at this…they are as early as we are…bet they are all excited to see each other…" Botan said as she look around and found a free table.

Minutes later…their adviser, Mr. Daioh came…

"our agenda for today is our seating arrangement. I wrote a number in every small piece of bond paper…All you have to do is draw a number randomly and that will be your seat for the whole school year." Mr. Daioh explained.

♥Botan's P.O.V.♥

Botan gulp. 'I hope I can seat beside Kurama …" she thought then she glance at. Kurama.

'I wonder if he's thinking the same'

♥ Kurama's P.O.V.♥

Kurama look at Botan. 'I hope I can seat beside her…'

When he realized what he said his face become red.

'oh…cut it all out! It's normal Kurama …you are her best friend since grade four.' He scold himself.

♥Normal P.O.V.♥

'oh my…I hope I can pick up "the right one" ' Botan thought as she draw a number.

"seven" she told Mr. Daioh then give him the paper.

She sat down near the window and watches the other students draw a number.

When it's Kurama's turn to draw, she panic, close her eyes and pray.

'oh please Kami-sama, let him sit by my side'

"eight" Kurama said. Botan's eyes flew open and smiled widely.

"thank you…" she whisper.

"thank you for what?" Kurama said.

"eh…well…er…" Botan mumble (chibi form) her face's so red

"you look so cute when you do that…" Kurama said softly then sit beside her.

Botan whispered a thank you, smiled at him (she's blushing) and look outside the window.

'did I heard it right? He said I'm cute!!! Maybe he's gaining his memories again' Botan thought still looking outside. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Daioh.

"I want to tell you that I will be giving a Biology project…" Mr. Daioh was stopped by the noise of the students.

"what? Oh no…I can't go to the mall if we have a project" one student complain.

" ahem…this project will be passed this coming Friday…and take note…only during our period…" more complains can be hear from the students.

"this project will be done by partners…so I'm giving you two minutes to find a partner…your time starts now…"

"uhm…Botan…will you be my partner for this project?" Shuichi asked Botan right after Mr. Daioh explained.

"sure…" Botan replied smiling

"great…since we have to pass this project this coming Friday…maybe we can do this after school…"

"yes…we are neighbors so I won't have a hard time going back home…" Botan added.

"then it's all set." Kurama said then settle down again.

"okay…your time stops here…this project is about researching about your assigned flowers. You have to research it's scientific name, where you can find it, where it grows and other stuffs like that…that's all I wanted to say for this meeting…oh…before I forget. I'll just inform you all later about your assigned flower." Mr. Daioh said then step out of the classroom.

♥dddddrrrriiiiiinnngggggg…..dismissal time♥

"Kurama…are you done fixing your things now? If you like, we can start researching in my house now…" Botan said as she stand beside Kurama's desk.

"hmm…sure since Mr. Takanaka dismissed us early today…" Kurama replied as he stand up. (A/N: it's 2:00p.m. here)

They walk toward Botan's house without even talking…

'so quiet! I can't stand this…say something Kurama' he told himself

" Botan…I…" (falls down…anime chibi style)

"we're here!" he was interrupted by Botan.

♥inside Botan's house…♥

Kurama is mesmerized by the looks of Botan's house. Her house is simple yet elegant. Her living room has one long and soft couch, two small sofas, a flat television, below it is a small cabinet that contains different VCD's and DVD's, a sunset painting and a table, above it is a pink flower vase with white flowers inside it.

"wow…it's been a long time since I've been to your house" Kurama said as he look around.

"this is the first time since high school" Botan said

"has it really been that long?" Kurama asked then think for a minute.

Botan just giggled. "Come one…let's go to my study room and research." Botan said and Kurama nod. Botan led the way to her study room.

♥in her study room….♥

Her study room has two large bookshelf with reference books in it, a computer and a table with four chairs.

"good…we have complete resources in here.." Kurama said as he looks to the bookshelf to the computer.

"yeah…" Botan replied.

♥after 3 hours of studying and researching…♥

"at last! Our project is complete! I didn't expect that we'll be able to finish this this fast" Shuichi said as he stretch out his arms.

(A/N: their assigned flowers are roses and peonies)

"Kurama …you are going to stay here for dinner right?" Botan ask him.

"well if it's okay to you" he replied

Botan giggled "sure…I'll just go down and prepare our dinner" Botan said as she walks out of the room and went to the kitchen.

♥ Kurama's P.O.V.♥

Kurama look around the room and her bookshelf caught his eyes.

'I wonder what books she has here.' He thought as he begin to scan her books

'what the…this book doesn't have a title.' He thought as he get the book and open it.

'so this is a photo album…these pictures were taken when we were little' he thought as he look at the pictures.

One picture caught his attention. It's a picture of Botan and he in grade 6, in a park. He was silent for a while, not moving and not thinking anything. Suddenly he takes the picture out of the album and goes downstairs.

♥Normal P.O.V.♥

Botan is preparing the table and other stuff. She just finishes cooking their dinner, which is pineapple beef steak. Then she notice Shuichi.

"oh… Kurama …you're just in time for dinner" she said as she put the plate in the table with the pineapple beef steak in it.

Kurama nod and smile at her.

"wow…this food looks delicious…I'm glad you're in the cooking club" Kurama said as he sit down.

"thank you for the complement" Botan said as she sit down too.

"Itaidakimasu!" they said before eating.

"Botan…uhm…can I have this picture please?" Kurama said as he shows to her the picture.

"oh…where did you get that picture?" Botan asked as they eat.

"sorry…I accidentally saw your photo album…and I saw this picture…well, I don't have any picture of us in grade 6, so I am just wondering if you can give me this picture since you have many picture of us in your photo album." Kurama said.

"sure…" Botan replied as she continue eating.

♥after eating and washing their dishes…♥

"thank you for the food…and for this picture" Kurama said to Botan.

"it's nothing…" she replied

"I think I have to go now…it's 6:00p.m. already…" Kurama said after looking at the clock.

"sure…I'll accompany you outside." She said before they go outside her house.

♥outside…♥

"thank you for your help Kurama …see you tomorrow…good night and sweet dreams" she said, her face blushing lightly.

"you're welcome…good night and sweet dreams too…see you tomorrow…don't forget to wait again for me…bye" Kurama said before going to his house.

When Kurama is out of her sight…

'oh Kurama…you just don't know how much I like you… love you…but I can't say it to you…It may confuse you so much…But…I will not lose hope, I will find a way to get your memories back…the memories we shared together…'

to be continue….

Additional…

Well, about their Biology project, they got a grade of 91.

**†**

**Author's Note:**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so happy that I'm done making this first chapter…don't forget to review† **

_**By the way…**_

**I changed some of the texts here.**

**On the other hand, chapter two is in progress. **


End file.
